ilikerebeccablackfandomcom-20200216-history
TDAnt Chapter 14
Chapter 14- Shriek Chris was shown lying in bed, staring at a television with wide eyes, trembling. "Hello?" A woman on the TV called. "Is anyone there?" A creaking noise was heard. "No!" Chris yelled. "Tanya! Don't do it! Don't open the door!" A scream was heard from the TV as a cutting noise and splatter rang through the room. Chris yelped even louder than the girl on the TV and ducked down under the covers. "Okay, that's enough of that..." He muttered and switched the TV off with a remote. The closet door began to rattle. Chris' eyes widened. He picked up a lap he had by his nightstand and pointed it at the door. "Stay back... I have a lamp!" The doorknob shook as the door burst open. Chris shrieked and hid under the bed. Phil had come out of the door and was laughing at Chris. "Chris... it's just me." Chris looked up and sighed in relief. "Phil... wait, what were you doing in the closet?" Phil blushed. "Uh..." A brown-haired girl a few inches shorter than Phil came out of the closet. "See you Saturday, Phil." She winked at Chris. "...Terra?!" Chris gasped. "P-phil... you're dating my ex-wife?!" Terra shrugged. "Emphasis on the ex, I suppose. See you, Phil." She left the room. Chris began to sob quietly and buried his head in the covers once again. The camera was shown being held by Chris, under the bed sheets, being lit up by a small flashlight. "L-last time on Total Drama Antarctica..." Chris started, still somewhat bawling. "The final five competed to see who had the most social skills to bond with a partner of my choice. In the end, Meagan won when her partner, Ronald, gave an almost terrifying impression of her. Keetin and Foxface once again succeeded at the elimination, managing to get rid of everyone's favorite bum, Luc. Will Luc's elimination change the game? Will Rufus continue to get far with his unlikeable personality and low threat level? Find out right here on Total... Drama... Antarctica!" Keetin was shown holding a small video camera to her face and grinning at it. "Hello, loyal viewers..." She facepalmed and turned the camera off. Foxface was shown to be standing right next to her. She pointed to the camera, then at Keetin. "I'm trying to make a viral MyCircle video." Keetin explained. Foxface rolled her eyes. Keetin pondered this. "Maybe I should cuss a lot and make a bunch of inappropriate jokes... and play all the characters myself." Keetin was shown in a bedroom, staring into her camera. "And, what the !@#$? I mean, that's worse than when Keetnaynay did that boy." Keetin was shown in a ghetto outfit, chuckling. "You got that right!" "Or maybe a random, annoying-type comedy." Keetin suggested, now back in real life. Keetin's next fantasy showed her running around her house, screaming in a high-pitched voice, "My mother has issues and Kera kissed Jude! AHHHHHHH!" "Or what about reviewing other videos while making terrible jokes?" Keetin thought aloud. She was then shown against a background of several random pictures. "What's happening, forum? So, like, this video got like, two hundred views, but I love it because people get hurt in it." Foxface facepalmed in real life. "You might as well be iKeetin..." She muttered. Keetin was shown singing horribly against an obviously fake background. "I gotta feeling, that this parody sucks and is not in tune, and that I only sing about computers..." Rufus was shown with Meagan. "So... what do you want?" Meagan sighed. Rufus shrugged. "An alliance, maybe a relationship?" "Why the heck would I do that?" Meagan scoffed. "Because you find me sexy?" Rufus winked. "...Dude. I saw what you did to Lily." Meagan explained. "We all saw what you did to Lily." "But--" Rufus protested "Seriously, I think even people who weren't there know..." Meagan sighed. "Oh, yeah, of course they do. Because you did it on live TV." Rufus facepalmed. "Look, is there anything I can do to make you trust me?" "...Probably not." Meagan chuckled. "But I'd love to see you beg to me... as long as you stay fully clothed." Rufus muttered angry words and walked out of the boys' tent. Meagan shrugged. "No loss there, at least on my part." The contestants were shown outside for the challenge, despite it being dark out. Chris was standing in front of them in an elegant robe, smoking a pipe. "...Is that a real pipe?" Keetin worried. Chris shook his head. "Nah. It's just one of those bubble ones you see on cartoons." He blew bubbles out its end. "More importantly, you didn't give us a challenge all day." Meagan complained. "What are we supposed to do now, when it's dark?" Chris smirked. "Chill... out." He reasoned. "I've arranged a little treat for you, the final four." He pointed to a large, previously unseen mansion to his right. "...What is that doing there and how did we miss it?" Meagan muttered. Chris shrugged. "It's a gift. Don't question it." "You got to agree with that." Rufus admitted. Chris escorted the four into the mansion. "Welcome to McLean Manor." "...There's no way you could've afforded this." Meagan pointed out. Foxface stifled a laugh. Chris glared at her. "It didn't cost that much..." A chandelir on the roof began to flicker and rattle. The lights suddenly turned off and turned back on. Chris was now a skeleton laying on the floor. Foxface, Rufus, and Keetin began to panic. "...Seriously?" Meagan sighed. Keetin ceased running around in circles and glared at Meagan. "What do you mean, 'seriously?'" "This is probably Chris' idea of a Halloween special or something." Meagan explained. "I mean, it's such a cliche. Someone's murdered in the dark, someone in the room's the killer, and we find out who it is after they're the only one left." "But what if Chris actually died?" Rufus asked. "I mean, I don't like him. There's got to at least one person who hates him enough to kill him." Meagan nodded. "I have to admit, that's true." "So, we find out who killed Chris?" Keetin asked. "That should be fun." She continued sarcastically. Rufus shrugged. "Muh. I'm going to go take a shower all by myself in a dark bathroom." Meagan facepalmed. "Why? Why the heck would you do that?" "'Cause." Rufus reasoned. "I gotta smell fresh." He went into a bathroom and began to disrobe. The others were shown back outside. "So... what do we do?" Meagan pondered. "Sit around and wait for Rufus to die, I guess." Keetin suggested. "..." Foxface said. "No PJ." Meagan rolled her eyes. "Dang it." Rufus was shown in the shower, from a non-perverted angle. He was half-humming, half-singing a song. "Womanizer, womanzier, womanizer..." A door creak was heard. Rufus was startled. "H-hello? Who's there?" Footsteps were heard. "I don't want you seeing me naked!" Rufus warned. "...Unless you're a girl." A person in a black robe and a Nyan Cat mask opened the curtain. They looked down for a minute. Rufus shrieked. "W-what do you want?!" They continued to look down. "...Female perv." Rufus mumbled. From outside, Rufus was heard groaning as blood splattered. Meagan jumped. She looked around. Foxface and Keetin were still in the room. "So... none of us are the killer?" Keetin concluded. "What do we do know?" "None of us could've went in there and come back so quickly." Meagan sighed. "It couldn't have been any of us, not even Foxface." Foxface glared at Meagan and rolled her eyes. "We might as well get something to eat." Keetin stated. "I mean, there's no reason not to." Meagan and Foxface shrugged and went into the dining room. The three sat down at the large, long dining table. Meagan lifted the lid on the dish in the center and found nothing under it. She pointed at Foxface. "Why don't you go get the food?" Foxface mumbled a profanity and went into the kitchen to get the dinner. Foxface was shown inside the kitchen, lifting the lid off of a large pot on the stove. The head of the same person who killed Rufus was shown inside. Foxface shrieked and jumped back. The person somehow climbed out of the stove, revealing that they carved some sort of hole in it. Foxface began to back up as the killer aimed at her. Foxface went through door and began to back up away from the killer for what seemed to her like hours. The killer smirked as Foxface's agonizing screams were heard in the dining room. "...You just had to tell her to go in there alone." Keetin scolded. "I mean, seriously?" Meagan rolled her eyes. "At this point, we can at least save ourselves. I mean, come on. The killer can't be that clever." Said murderer then emerged from the kitchen, looking directly at Meagan. Keetin and Meagan jumped. The killer approached them slowly, staring intently. "...What kind of killer are you?" Meagan demanded. "It takes you like two years to even touch a victim." The killer took a spoon out of their back pokcket and waved it in a threatening motion. "What kind of weapon is a spoon?" Keetin scoffed. "How do you even kill anyone?" The killer pulled a switch on the spoon, making several blades and knives come out. Keetin and Meagan held each other for dear life and yelped. "I really wish that thing that seemed really insignificent that the reader doesn't even remember would come to save us right now." Keetin hoped. The chandelir from earlier once again flickered and rattled, then fell from the roof and crushed the killer. "...And there it is." Keetin sighed triumphantly. A clapping sound was heard from afar. Chris came out from a previously unseen door and congratulated the girls. "Congratulations. You two win the challenge. Kind of got you there, huh?" Meagan folded her arms. "Mm-hmm. You planned all this and killed the other contestants just to put on a challenge?" "Is there any real surprise?" Chris chuckled. "I suppose there shouldn't be." Keetin mumbled. Rufus and Foxface came out of the same door. "Looks like some people seemed real concerned about me." Rufus scoffed. "The killer just kidnapped us and stuffed into a closet." "How do you magically have clothes on now?" Keetin questioned. "...It was a wardrobe closet?" Rufus sighed. Foxface nodded. "..." "I'll see you at the elimination in thirty minutes." Chris continued. "I'm sure it'll be interesting." He walked away. The final four were shown at elimination that night. "Final four." Chris scolded. "Half of are you safe... making for a kind of obvious elimination. Meagan, Keetin, you two are safe." Meagan and Keetin cocked their heads and smirked. Foxface looked at Rufus deviously. Rufus folded his arms and faced to the side. "I'm not scared of any of you b****es." "The final ice-ball goes to... ...Foxface." Foxface swiftly dodged the ball and smirked at Rufus. Rufus got up cockily. "Of course I would get voted out for being the last guy left. You all are so sexist." "Look who's talking." Meagan muttered. Rufus glared back at her. "Fine, then. I'm out of here." He boarded the plane. "...Final three." Keetin sighed. "Sweet." Chris nodded. "See what happens to our final three next time right here on Total... Drama... Antarctica!" The killer from the challenge was shown back at the mansion. They took off their mask, revealing a young girl with brown hair and an attractive face. "Dang it." She murmured. "That sucked." She got out from under the chandelir. "If they think they've gotten rid of me..." She yelled. "They're wrong! Zari Arbinian will return! ...After she stalks Mr. Chapman." She went off to spy on her tenth grade science teacher